Cherry Blossom Temptation
by Futanari King
Summary: *Now a story* Hinata's sexual adventures with the women/girls of Konoha and a few outside the village. Contains Futanari and Yuri so if that isn't your cup of tea then shoo.
1. Chapter 1

Cherry Blossom Temptation

"First in last out" Regular speech

"**Marines lead the way" Thought speech**

I don't own Naruto and all rights go to Kubo Tite.

This is my first lemon so be gentle with the reviews please. I have to mention that this story does include Yuri, Futanari and Incest so if that's no you cup of tea then shoo. Time setting is after Pein destroys Konoha.

It was a sunny day in Konoha and Sakura was making her daily rounds checking up on everything as per Tsunadae's orders.

"Alright then bye Ino" Sakura waved as she left the Yamaka flower shop.

"Ino check" Sakura checked off another Konoha shinobi from her list which included just about everyone on the Rookie 9 plus Kurenai and Gai. She shuddered at the last one, he had managed to tie up two hours talking about youthfulness and when Lee showed up she had almost cried. The reason she only checked up on _most_ of the rookie 9 is because Naruto, Neji, Kakashi, and Kiba were off chasing bandits that decided to attack Konoha traders after the village was virtually destroyed.

"Alrighty what's next" she said to herself next on her list was Kiba's Sister then Hinata.

"Nice legs beautiful!" Some random villager shouted at Sakura since she was wearing one of Ino's short skirts and top.

The clothes barely covered her newly formed D cups due to the fact that her ninja outfit was in line to be washed at the only cleaners in the village and Ino's clothes survived due to the fact that they were stored in a nuclear fallout bunker beneath her house.

The god forsaken villager was immediately kneed in the balls and kicked into the village hidden in the waves where he landed in the female bathhouse, was pulverized by the females and thrown in prison after being of accused of being a spy.

"Anyone else have any smart comment Sakura growled?"

All men within a 50m radius dropped what they were doing and bowed while covering their balls and in unison yelled

"NO MAM!"

"Thought not" Sakura and smirked and turned around.

She was pleasantly surprised to see Hinata. Hinata's growth had not gone un-noticed by the males of the village or Sakura. She had finally grown out of the hoodie and developed curves in all the right places. Her butt was clearly defined by the ninja clothing she wore that hugged her body.

"Earth to Sakura" Hinata said for the 3rd time before Sakura snapped out of her trance.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura replied waving frantically trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I was just about to come looking for you after I finished talking with Kiba's sister could you wait for me by training field 11?"

"Sure thing" Hinata replied slightly out of breath her hands as always were clasped together covering her waist.

After Hinata walked away if Sakura would've turned around for a split second to say something she would have seen the look in Hinata eyes, a looked that caused everyone to give her a wide berth, a look of pure lust.

Around the corner Sakura felt a chill crawl up and down her spine? Fearing Rock Lee was in the vicinity she hurried to the Inuzuka estate. The Inuzuka estate was moderately sized and placed near the training fields on the outskirts of the village. Right next to training fields 11 and 12 as a matter of fact. After knocking on the door she was let into the main house by a maid. From further within the house she heard crashing and yelling.

"What's going on?" she asked

"Mistress Tsume has bought several tons of aphrodisiac from a foreign country and is experimenting with it. Please follow me."

Sakura was led toward the master bedroom where she swore she heard….moaning? Directly across from the door were several boxes marked _WARNING HIGHLY FRAGILE_.

"**These must be those aphrodisiacs." **Sakura thought.

"This way please." the maid gestured toward the bedroom.

Sakura turned around to get the shock of her life. Bent over the bed was Hana (Kiba's sister) who was feverently lapping at her mother's snatch. Tsume (Kiba's mom) had both had both hands at the back of her daughter head pushing it deeper between her legs. Tsume's clone had a long black strap-on and was ramming Kiba's sister's pussy from behind and all of them were moaning. Even the maid who brought Sakura in was slouched against the wall fingering herself with a vengeance.

"WH-What? Is going on here?"

Lady Inuzuka looked up from the bed with a dazed look on her face.

"Sakura dear, why don't you join us?" She moaned licking her dark purple lips. "I've had an aphrodisiac imported from the village hidden in the sand. All I had-YES THAT'S THE SPOT- to do was spray some on me after I took the antidote which I do believe is on the stand by the front -SUCK IT HARDER- door."

Sakura was at a loss for words. She stumbled back, tripped over her foot and fell directly on top of a box. In front of her the maid closed the door and the moaning turned into screaming. Her mind going a mile a minute she raced out of the house the back of her shirt soaked with some liquid. Almost as an afterthought she grabbed the blue vial from the stand by the front door. Unfortunately she had no idea how to get to the front gate. After stumbling around for a minute she just decided to jump the wall.

On the other side of the wall was a bamboo forest she recognized as the divider of training grounds 11 and 12. Deciding now was better than never she applied the antidote liberally starting along her back then circling her body. When she reached her breasts she spent more time on them than she did the rest of her body. She cupped them in her hands and gently flicked her nipples. She sank to the ground against an extra large bamboo tree and continued.

"**What the hell was going on in there? A family shouldn't do that with each other….right?"**

Her mind flashed to the look on Kiba's sister's face as she was fucked by her own mother and before she knew it Sakura's hand had move to her dripping pussy and was going at it without resistance. Despite her look Sakura was still a virgin and while the concept of masturbation was known to her she had never tried it. After a minute she felt it coming like a Lion roaring to get out of its cage. Her climax soaked her panties forcing her to take them off.

"What am I doing isn't it time for me to meet Hinata?" The pink haired kunoichi muttered to herself.

After straightening Ino's skirt Sakura rushed off in the direction of Field 11.

**Hinata POV**

"Oh Sakura did you forget about me?"

Hinata mumbled to herself as she paced back and forth. Sakura was late by a good 10 minutes and the tightness in Hinata's pants wouldn't go away. You see Hinata wasn't like other girls. She was born with both male and female sex organs and her father in the single act of compassion he had towards her in her life, allowed her to keep both parts.

"Ohhh I can't stand it. I hope Sakura is extra late because I need to get rid of this NOW."

Leaning up against a large tree stump she slid to the ground unbuckling her ninja pants as she went. Hinata's cock was 2 in. flaccid and 9 inches erect. When she got her pants below her waist far enough her cock popped free smacking her forehead as punishment for leaning down too far. Shivering as she felt the wind on her staff, she then pulled her shirt above her head and threw it to the side. Since her cock was extra thick in the width department she had to clasp it with both hands. She jerked herself off vigorously almost as she was trying to tear it off. The image that she jerked to was a picture of Sakura in a skirt that barely hid her ass and a shirt that clearly showed her nipples.

In her mind Sakura boldly walked up to Hinata and kissed her. The kiss deepened and Sakura's hand traveled to Hinata's crotch and grabbed a handful of her cock. Sakura sank to her knees in front of her and after freeing her snake from her pants she began to suck like a vacuum.

"Ohhh yes Sakura suck my fat cock"

"I'm actually not that good at it please forgive me"

"Shut up, I need your words just your mouth."

In real life Hinata was reaching her climax

"AHH!"

She cried out as she blew her load a good 6 feet in front of herself. She stood up and stuffed her rapidly flaccid growing cock back into her pants and pulled on her shirt. Suddenly there was this smell. It wasn't an ordinary smell, but before Hinata could investigate her mind went blank.

**Sakura's POV 2 minutes earlier**

"Finally almost at the field"

Sakura slowed to a jog. She heard moaning up ahead. Having not forgotten about that earlier incident at the Inuzuka estate she slowed to a walk. She heard the sound of flesh slapping flesh and was perplexed. Creeping toward the source of the sound she saw someone leaning against a tree stump and judged by her hair as Hinata.

"**I didn't know Hinata masturbated." **Sakura thought.

"Oh Sakura suck that juicy ass cock" Hinata moaned

"**WHAT is Hinata masturbating to me!" **Sakura panicked

Held in place my curiosity and weirdness Sakura looked over the stump to see what Hinata meant by "_Juicy ass cock_." She let out a gasp at Hinata's rod. She had looked over the stump just in time to see Hinata release her load all over the ground in front of her then Sakura ducked down as Hinata got dressed. Sakura tried to sneak but stepped on a twig.

"**Damn" **she thought "**I left my cardboard box at home what am I going to do?" **

Sakura slowly turned around to see Hinata frozen in place.

"Hinata, hey Hinata you there?" Asked Sakura waving her hand in Hinata face.

But it was no good. Hinata had a thousand yard stare, but suddenly her nostrils flared like she breathing the greatest scent in the world. Hinata eyes turned jet black then a bright pink. Hinata then slumped to her knees as if she had just run a marathon.

"HINATA! Are you alright? Speak to me"

Hinata eyes snapped open and focused on the busty pink haired girl in front of her.

"Oh hey Sakura. You smell nice today"

Hinata used Sakura's shoulder as a ledge and pulled herself to the standing position.

"Hinata are you okay? You kind of past out after I saw you…"

Sakura blushed furiously unable to finish the sentence.

"Sakura I want your body" Hinata said in a dead serious voice.

"WH-WHAT?" Sakura yelled recoiling.

Hinata said nothing she just sauntered up to Sakura and kissed her full on the lips. Sakura was too surprised to struggle and the tiny fight she did put up only served to deepen the kiss. Hinata's hands latched onto Sakura's mountains and began to kneed them in her hands. The two stumbled backwards until Sakura's back rested against a tree. Suddenly Sakura realized exactly what was going on.

"**The aphrodisiac!" **

She thought instead of yelling because her mouth was a little preoccupied.Sakura managed to break the kiss and say

"Hinata this isn't you it's a drug!"

"Does it really matter?"

Hinata replied now grinding on Sakura against the tree. Sakura was shocked at Hinata's response. Was this the real Hinata?

"Don't you see Sakura I've loved you since we went to the academy together and now that you know I going to let you know just exactly how much I _love_ you."

Hinata let go of Sakura who slid to the ground. Hinata then began to unfasten her pants for the second time that day. Meanwhile Sakura was trying to crawl away her voice had abandoned her and left her unable to call for help. Suddenly two hands seized her, picked her and slammed her against a nearby tree. Sakura saw stars and as one hand held her up against the tree the other lifted up her skirt and roughly started fingering her.

"What a little slut you are!" Hinata whispered in her ear "You don't even wear panties!"

"No it's not what it looks-"

Sakura tried to reply but was cut off as she felt something hard and long squeeze between her ass cheeks and begin vigorously go up and down using her bubble butt as a mere cock sleeve.

"Alright now looks like you're ready" Hinata moaned as she slowly inserted her cock and felt Sakura's hymen.

"I'm your first?" Hinata asked "That makes this all the much sweeter."

Sakura mind tried to comprehend what Hinata meant but was cut off as Hinata shoved the whole 9 inches into her pussy. Sakura's mouth made a perfect "O" as she was lifted into the air by the force of the thrust. Before Sakura could scream Hinata shoved the fingers, which had been in Sakura's lower lips, into Sakura's mouth, said fingers were still wet and dripping from Sakura's pussy juice.

Tears now streamed from Sakura's eyes as Hinata continued to ram her cunt with her cock and Sakura's virgin blood flowed freely. She had managed to spit out Hinata fingers and was now pleading with Hinata to stop.

"Please Hinata you don't know what you are doing! Stop this now I can help you!"

"I-don't-need-your-help"

Hinata punctuated each syllable with a thrust from her cock. In a frantic attempt to get free Sakura through back one of her elbows in an attempt to strike Hinata. The Hyuuga easily caught it and used her Byakugan to shut down Sakura's right arm. Hinata felt a sensation in her cock that she knew all too well.

"I'm about cum! Take my cum Sakura and bear my children!"

Hinata then buried her cock balls deep within Sakura, her balls slapping against her ass with a *CLAP!* seemingly sealing Sakura's fate. Hinata unloaded what felt like a pint of cum into Sakura's womb. There was so much cum that Hinata's cock couldn't plug Sakura's pussy completely and the cum came spurting out. At first the white and red mixed together but after a minute the white semen prevailed as if intent on giving Sakura's pussy a clean slate.

Hinata finished and pulled out of Sakura sending wave upon wave of cum came out of Sakura. With that much directly in Sakura's womb she was bound to get pregnant and being a medical kunochi she knew this. Hinata let out a satisfied sigh and laid back flat on the grass, her cock covered in her cum going soft. Sakura let loose a sob of despair as Hinata's cum stopped pouring out of her. Sakura struggled to her feet as she tried to walk, but collapsed face first into the grass her ass pointed in the air. She had been violated in a way that will leave her scarred for life yet some reason her body ached for more to be filled pumped full of semen once again.

Sakura brushed it off as a side effect of the aphrodisiac. Suddenly 2 hands firmly grabbed her ass.

"Ready for round two my little slut?" Hinata whispered in her ear.

Hinata proceeded to instead of just slam into her pussy again, but to insert one finger in her ass. Sakura instinctively knew what Hinata was planning and began to struggle once more.

"Hokage Sensei, Naruto, Kakashi please anyone help me she managed to yell in a moderately loud voice."

"It useless." Hinata cooed "No one can hear you scream out here."

With that said Hinata began inserting another finger in Sakura's ass, then another. With the 3 finger pistoning in and out of her ass Sakura right then and there came.

Complete and total silence and even Hinata's boner deflated. Sakura was in semi-denial that she just came, because that would mean that she actually enjoyed getting raped. Hinata was in shock that Sakura was actually enjoying this as well. At the beginning there was a creeping sensation in the back of her mind that this was wrong, but now that Sakura had orgasmed she had just released the beast.

"Time to finish up don't you think?"Hinata whispered.

Taking her fingers out of Sakura's ass one at a time she lined herself up with Sakura's ass. She rested her soft cock on the entrance to Sakura's ass and watched as it slowly got hard again. Positioning herself so the erection wouldn't have room to flop up or down, but only grow straight forward into Sakura's abused asshole. By the time her cock reached 5 inches the head was in.

"Somebody, anybody come save me." Sakura pleaded with nobody.

Deciding that was enough foreplay Hinata dove straight in and started wrecking Sakura's ass. Hinata felt ever spot and curve that insanely tight ass and was surprised that she didn't come immediately. She was hitting all of Sakura's spots and her balls were creating a symphony of slapping sounds on Sakura's butt.

Right then and there Sakura realized that enough was enough! She was the apprentice of the Hokage for Kami's sake! Sakura twisted over so that she looking Hinata in the face and her legs were in the air. Grabbing the back of Hinata's head Sakura brought it in for a kiss. Surprised Hinata was helpless as Sakura flipped her over and started riding her like a pack mule. Sakura's breasts flopped up and down as she rode and gyrated on Hinata's cock.

"I'm about to come!" Said Hinata

"Me too!" yelled Sakura in ecstasy.

Hinata felt Sakura climax and shake like she just had been shocked. Hinata convulsed as well and both girls had the greatest orgasm of their lives to date and so good was Hinata's orgasm that she passed out.

**2 hours later**

"Ohhh" Hinata groaned as she awoke.

Why was she so cold and why did her cock feel so good? She looked down to see that she was naked and that the love of her life Sakura Haruno was sucking her dick.

"Sakura! What are you doing!" She yelled

"Gphing eh ack" Said Sakura through a mouth full of cock.

Hinata groaned and came again and was surprised when Sakura swallowed every single drop. Sakura released Hinata's cock with a small *Pop!*.

"I said Getting a snack now come on honey let's get dress"

Honey? Since when did Sakura call anybody honey? These were the thoughts going through Hinata's head as she got dressed.

"I take it you don't remember anything do you? Sakura asked

"Ehhhh" was all Hinata could manage.

"Let me bring you up to speed" said Sakura as she pulled up her skirt "I checked up on you and as I was leaving you confessed your love for me and we had unbelievable sex where you came inside multiple times and I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant"

Hinata lost all color at the pregnant part

"Sakura I'm so sorry" Hinata tried to say but was cut off

"Don't worry about it, but to make it up to me I can now use you as my personal dildo alright?"

Seeing no alternative Hinata agreed.

"Good now come on your treating me to dinner" Sakura said with a smile.

They held hands as they left the training field and into village as the sun fell from the sky.

"So you do realize you have 9 months right?" Sakura asked once they got back to the village.

"9 months, what do you mean?" Hinata said confused.

"I mean you have 9 moons to fuck whoever you want, but when this child arrives you belong to me." Sakura explained.

"Well I better get started then." Hinata said with a smirking.

With that Hinata and Sakura entered hand in hand into a 5 star restaurant.

Andddd Cut! That's a rap so let me know what you think in the review


	2. The Flist

Cherry Blossom Temptation

Chapter 2- _The _Flist, Apprenticeship_ and Beef Ramen_

"Sex is not the answer. Sex is the question, yes is the answer." Regular speech

"**Girl let me see that thong!" Thought speech**

"_**It's time to let it shine!" **_Hinata's inner pervert.

I don't own Naruto and all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.

"Oh Kami, I'm so full!" Sakura moaned for the third time since leaving the restaurant.

"I'm glad you're full because my wallet sure as heck isn't." Hinata muttered to herself as she walked Sakura home.

"Aww don't go complaining!" Sakura giggled latching onto Hinata's arm.

They had spent the afternoon eating and finding out more about each other until the sun went down. In interests they were fairly similar, but in the bed they were polar opposites. Sakura preferred soft sensual love making while Hinata fantasized about hardcore pounding that shook beds.

"Guess you should find someone else to do that with then." Sakura said cutting Hinata off.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Sakura said shaking Hinata out of her revere of the wallet draining 6 course meals.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow honey." Hinata stuttered a bit over the unfamiliar word.

"See you Hinata." Sakura said leaning forward and kissing her on the lips.

Quickly getting over her surprise, Hinata deepened the kiss and grabbed a handful of Sakura's ass.

"Look who's all excited." Sakura giggled pulling back and leaving a thin trail of saliva. "Sorry, but I have to leave you and your friend alone tonight."

Turning around Sakura giggled again as she opened her door and slipped into the house.

"You're are home kind of late aren't you?" Namori (Sakura's mom since the anime doesn't give any information on her) yelled from the kitchen.

"Had to work late for Lady Tsunade." Sakura lied as she entered the kitchen.

Her mom was hard at work trying out a cake recipe for the bakery she owned. She was just shorter than Sakura at 5'0 to Sakura's 5'3 and she had slightly sagging D cups. Her hair was a long and flowing bright pink that reached the small of her back. Sakura however seemingly failed to inherit her large rear end. Another important thing about Namori was that fact that she was a total klutz and totally oblivious to everything. Whenever Sakura got home she was always greeted with hugs, kisses and a warm smile.

"Is that food I smell?" Namori asked freezing.

Another thing about her was her amazing sense of smell.

"The Hokage had a celebratory meal in honor of something." Sakura said as she took off her sandals.

"That's good." Namori smiled as she returned to her own little world.

Running up the steps, Sakura flopped onto her bed and staring up at the ceiling before sighing contently.

"What a great life I have." She whispered to herself as she rubbed her stomach.

Back outside Hinata was saying the same thing as she continued to stare at Sakura's door. Shaking off the warm feeling the held hold of her heart, Hinata looked down and was shocked see how hard she had become. Flustered, Hinata jumped toward her estate after positioning her staff of power parallel to her leg so it wasn't as visible. Hopping off the roof tops Hinata smiled and greeted the gate guards as she entered the grounds.

Walking the stone step path she approached the main building and slipped inside as quietly as possible. Tip toeing into the house, she slid out of her ninja sandals with ease that spoke of years of experience trying not to get caught.

"You're late." Hiashi said from the living room.

"**Fuck off." **Hinata growled in her head.

"Sorry dad, I got caught up training and forgot the time." Hinata apologized and bowed although he was in another room.

Hanging her head in exasperation, Hinata headed up the steps smiling at the servants as she went. Passing Hanabi's room, Hinata gathered her night clothes and draped them over her arm. Without missing at beat she closed her door and walked the 3 steps to bathroom right across from her room. If she hadn't been day dreaming about fucking Sakura, she might have noticed the light underneath the door and would have realized Hanabi was nowhere to be seen.

However she didn't and as consequence to her actions she opened the bathroom door on Hanabi stepping out the shower.

In any similar situation there is an awkward pause as both siblings are unsure of what to do. Taking advantage of the 3 seconds of mandatory awkward silence Hinata examined her younger sister's body. You could say Hanabi was a late bloomer because despite being 15 (in my fanfiction) she was still flat chested. This typically wasn't the case within the Hyuuga clan, but unlike skills there was nothing Hiashi could do about it. Her dark brown reached just below her shoulder blades and a single lock of hair fell across her face no matter what she did with her hair.

"What the hell! Get out!" Hanabi yelled throwing her towel at Hinata.

Ducking out, Hinata blushed as she committed the sight to memory.

"**That was only 2.7 seconds and not the mandatory 3 that's required."** Hinata slumped her shoulders at Hanabi's lack of sibling etiquette.

Picking up the towel, Hinata waited until Hanabi realized that she had thrown her only means of drying off out the door.

"Fuck!"

"**Right on cue"** Hinata sighed to herself holding the towel in front of the door.

Hanabi cracked open the door and snatched it away from Hinata before slamming the door with uncalled for force. About 20 seconds later Hanabi exited the bathroom with the towel wrapped tightly around herself. She refused to meet Hinata's eyes and blushed as she hurried down the hall and into her room. Before she could close the door however, Hinata managed to get in the obligatory snide sibling remark.

"Goodnight washboard!" Hinata yelled before slipping into the bathroom.

Giggling to herself, Hinata slowly undressed as she drew water for her bath. Slipping into the tub, Hinata groaned from the pleasure of a good hot bath after a good days training.

"_**Except you didn't train much did ya'?"**_Hinata's inner pervert kicked in as she blushed at her own perverseness. **"**_**You were too busy knocking Sakura up right?**_**"**

"Shut up." Hinata said to no one in particular, but her inner pervert was on a roll.

"_**You should have told Sakura that, not me. That slut screamed like siren didn't she?!**_**" **

"Why don't you mind your own business?!" Hinata yelled to herself before submerging herself underwater.

Her inner perv had accomplished what it had set out to do however as Hinata was hard as rock. This sort of thing wasn't unusual however; she often fantasized about different girls in the tub. Propping herself up, Hinata began stroking her cock with her right hand massaging her breasts with her free hand. Usually she lasted about 4 or 5 minutes before climaxing, but tonight was different.

This time Hinata was able to recall the feeling of fucking Sakura and the feeling was amazing! The way Sakura's pussy felt like it was made precisely for Hinata's cock. How tight it was, the feeling of her muscles clenching as she pushed pass her hymen. Before Hinata even realized it she was screaming out her climax as she pumped her rod underwater. Hurrying up before her inner perv came back, Hinata washed up and stepped out the tub, just Hanabi opened the door.

Hanabi had returned with camera to blackmail Hinata with the photo of her bathing, but what she didn't expect was the secret Hinata had kept from everyone.

"D-d-d-dick!" Hanabi yelled falling on her ass and pointing at Hinata's limp member.

Hinata sighed, she had known Hanabi would have found out eventually, but now was a bit inopportune.

"Yes I have a penis, but-"

"Pervert!" Hanabi yelled scrambling toward her room.

"What?" Hinata asked herself sweat dropping. "How am I a pervert?"

Getting dressed she considered stopping by Hanabi's room to talk to her but decided to skip it and just go to bed.

"**I'll talk to her tomorrow."** Hinata promised herself as she dried her hair and sat on her bed.

"Nine months, before I'm a mother…or am I a father?" Hinata asked herself puzzled.

Falling back on her bed Hinata felt around under her pillow for her diary. Sakura had suggested that she make a list of the few girls she wanted to fuck before the baby came. A Flist she'd called it, a poorly thought of combination of fuck and list.

Opening her diary, Hinata stared at the page and willed names to come to her when something Naruto told her surfaced in her head.

"In whatever you do, do your best and do it more times than anybody else!" Hinata said to herself, repeating the blonde's words. "Okay then let's get started."

Half an hour later

Hinata chuckled nervously to herself as she went back over her flist.

"Ayame, Hana and Tsume Inuzuka, Anko, Moegi, Shizune, Ten-Ten, Ino and Kurenai for starters." Hinata said in one breath and immediately hung her head. "Who am I kidding? I'm no playboy, how the hell am I going to seduce even one of these girls, much less my sensei?!"

Smashing her head into the pillow repeatedly, Hinata tucked her diary under her pillow before turning off the light. After a few minutes, Hinata drifted off into Sakura filled dreams.

"AHH! Hinata you're so big!" Sakura screamed and she bounced up and down on Hinata's cock.

"You don't have to tell me, I know!" Hinata grunted redoubling her exertion.

Grabbing hold of Sakura's hips Hinata yelled as she unleashed her seed deep into Sakura who collapsed on her chest. Unceremoniously Hinata pushed Sakura off and let her flop onto the bed with her cum still leaking out her ravaged pussy. Moaning to herself, Sakura curled up into the fetal position. Standing up Hinata left her Master bedroom and headed into the kitchen without even bothering to put clothes on. Tsunade was in the kitchen fixing breakfast with nothing but an apron on.

"Bend over." Hinata commanded sliding over the island counter,

"But mistress, the food!" Tsunade complained before Hinata yanked her ass towards her.

"I guess you'll have to make more then, won't you?!" Hinata smiled shoving her cock into the Hokage doggy style with a soft pop.

"Ahhh! Hinata please fuck me harder!" Tsunade moaned holding onto the cabinet as Hinata rammed her from behind.

Grunting, Hinata grabbed Tsunade's legs and lifted them up so that she was completely off the ground. The blonde's huge tits flopped around slapping the cabinet and her stomach with reckless abandon. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed over the sound of food sizzling in the pan.

"Uh! Who's dick is the best?!" Hinata yelled adding chakra to her thrusts.

"Yours is Mistress Hinata!"

"Who's the biggest?!"

"Y-you are Mistress H-hinata!"

Roaring Hinata struck Tsunade with a Byakugan strike to the small of her back, causing her to climax instantly. Feeling Tsunade's warm pussy clench and release around her cock as Tsunade spasmed caused Hinata's tongue to loll out her mouth as she felt the sensation that she loved of her cum building in her cock before she released.

That's when Hinata woke up. The sound of her creaky door opening had snapped her directly out her wet dream. Hanabi apparently wasn't able to get to sleep after her traumatic encounter with her futanari sister's cock. She had decided that she needed to make sure that she saw what she actually saw, before she let her father know that Hinata wasn't really Hinata. Unfortunately her sister's door was in bad need of oil and creaked like a man with arthritis. Sighing quietly to herself, Hinata waited as Hanabi made her way surprisingly quietly across the floor boards.

"There's no way…" Hinata mumbled as she pulled backed Hinata's thin sheet, revealing her busty pajama clad body.

Subconsciously cursing Hinata for her huge tits, Hanabi's vision drifted downwards towards Hinata's pants. Tentatively reaching her shaking hand out Hanabi grabbed the lip of Hinata's silk pajama just when Hinata went into action. With a lightning quickness, Hinata grabbed her arm and yanked her forward before she could even cry out in surprise. Rolling with the force Hinata placed Hanabi underneath her as she pinned her arms and legs to the bed.

"What are you doing?!" Hanabi cried out, struggling against her older sister.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked. "This is my room after all."

"I-I-I-I-I" Hanabi stuttered, blushing red.

"You were trying to look at my penis weren't you?" Hinata smiled.

"Noo! It's just." But Hanabi couldn't think of anything to say under the unwavering gaze of her older sister.

"Just what hmmm?"

Leaving Hanabi's legs underneath her, Hinata sat up to allow Hanabi use of her arms. Her instincts kicking in, Hanabi went on the offensive activating her bloodline and striking at Hinata. Blocking with her forearm Hinata struck back just as hard with her good arm and hit Hanabi in the chest. Following up, Hinata took out Hanabi's arms and legs before rolling off her and onto the floor.

"Let's get you back into bed." Hinata said to the breathless Hanabi.

Picking Hanabi up in a fireman's lift, Hinata quietly took her back to her room and dumped her on the bed.

"You should be better by the morning, good night little sis." Hinata smiled just she planted a soft kiss on Hanabi's cheek.

The next morning

Yawning, Hinata sat up as sunlight streamed through her window. Her erection made a decent sized tent even through her pajama and covers. As the events of yesterday came back to her gradually her blush deepened until she was red as a beet. Climbing out of bed she performed her morning ritual of stretching and preparing her clothes for the day. Usually her morning wood went away after a minute or so, but this time was different. It lasted even after she quickly dashed across the hall and into the bathroom to wash up before getting dressed.

Have you ever tried to pull up your pants with 9 inches of rock hard meat protruding from your pelvic area? It's not easy. Finally succeeding in tying her cock against her thigh with a length of piece of bandage Hinata smiled at her victory over her blood flow and headed downstairs.

"Take it from a nurse." Sakura had said at the restaurant last night. "You have the 2nd biggest cock I've ever seen."

"**I never really thought my penis was all that big." **Hinata thought to herself. **"According to most of the stories I read most of the guys have 12 inches dicks, I thought 9 inches was pretty sub-average…"**

Lost in her thoughts about her cock size (Let's be honest how many times has that happen to you guys?) Hinata ran directly into Hanabi as she stood frozen at the top of the steps.

"Ahhh!" They yelled as they went through the painful process of hitting 18 steps and a hard wood floor.

"My back…" Hanabi moaned.

"My front…" Hinata moaned in reply.

"Hinata!"

"Hanabi!"

Scrambling away from each other the sisters stood up at the same time. They stared at each other for a good 20 seconds before their father cleared his throat loudly.

"Good morning father." Hinata said bowing before sitting down to be served.

"G-g-good morning father!" Hanabi said louder than she meant to before rushing to the seat furthest from Hinata.

Unfortunately you can only be so far from someone at a 4 chaired table. Neji and Hiashi had already started on their breakfast so neither of the girls were willing to interrupt the peaceful/awkward silence that permeated the air.

"Nice to see that you've joined us for a change." Hinata said in her usual quiet voice, but in the stillness of the air she might as well have been talking through a megaphone.

The comment of course was directed at both Hiashi and Neji. As the clan head Hiashi was always waging war on paperwork and had been to Tsunade several times for tips of fighting the menace they both shared. Neji on the other hand had been invited to the Main Branch's breakfast after demonstrating his skill and gaining Hiashi's grudging respect.

"Alright then I'm off to go train." Hinata said, inhaling her food and giving it to a maid.

"Hanabi can I talk to you?" Hinata said over her shoulder as she left the dining room.

Not wanting to for Hiashi to get involved in the affairs between her and her sister, Hanabi dragged herself up and trudged after Hinata into the main hall.

"What do you want pervert?" Hanabi hissed.

"First off stop calling me that!" Hinata hissed loudly. "Second off father already knows, he is both of our father after all so telling him won't change anything."

Hanabi was at a loss for words at her father's knowledge of Hinata's…appendage.

"W-w-well I don't care pervert!" Hanabi said before stomping back to the table.

Sighing in frustration Hinata headed on out for her chakra training or that's what she told her father at least. Waving goodbye to the gate guards, Hinata headed off to Sakura's house at a brisk jog. It was still early in the morning so the cold air helped to tame her beast of a cock much to her relief. Hinata enjoyed walking through the village as the shops opened up in the morning and the kids headed off to the academy.

Rounding a corner, Hinata ran directly into a girl from her Flist, Moegi. After Naruto got back from his 3 year training session, Moegi had saw how much her idol had changed she, Konohamaru and Udon decided to change their looks too. She had opted to go for pigtails, a light pink shirt with mesh armor underneath and a tight ninja pants as well as a matching pink sash around her waist. All in all she had matured into a beautiful young woman, despite the fact that her breasts had yet to fill out.

"Moegi!" Hinata said surprised.

Had she really expected to take this girl in front of her to bed? Even though the legal age for ninjas to do certain things like drinking was significantly lowered due to the dangers of their job, it wasn't lowered **that** much. Mentally slapping herself for even writing Moegi's name, Hinata easily placed a smile on her face as she greeted Moegi.

"So where are you headed?" Moegi asked.

"To Sakura's house, you?" Hinata replied, pointing at the direction Sakura's house was in.

"I was heading toward the monument for some meditation, my team just got from a mission so Ebisu-sensei gave us the day off to train." Moegi said before remembering something. "Lady Tsunade asked me to tell Sakura to come to her office right away for something important so she's not at her house."

A slightly crest fallen Hinata, nodded in understanding.

"**What am I going to do with my day now?" **Hinata wondered.

"Do you what to join me?" Moegi asked.

"Uh. Sure, why not." Hinata replied, rubbing herself on the head for getting sad so easily.

Walking alongside each other through the throng of academy students the two kunoichi made their way to the top of the stone monument. Reaching the top of the stairs the two huffed and puffed as they fought to regain their breath.

"I sure-pity the-civilians." Moegi gasped, sweating.

"Yeah." Hinata nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Moegi stiffened as if she'd just realized something and blushed.

"Well nobody's up here so we can take off our shirts?" Moegi said tentatively, probing with the question.

Thinking over it, Hinata realized that they'll see anyone coming a mile off.

"You're right, but let's meditate in the shaded area so someone can't see us through a telescope." Hinata said holding up her finger.

Bobbing her head in rapid agreement, Moegi quickly found them a spot protected by high bushes and slightly clumped together trees. Trying to hurry up and take off her shirt, Moegi got it stuck on her pigtails. Struggling in vain to get it untangled she heard the sound of angelic giggling before Hinata approached her.

"Here, let me help you." Hinata said circling behind the orange haired girl and freeing her shirt.

Moegi was a fair sized double B cup, but when she saw Hinata she had to cover for fear that she would die from blood lose. Hinata's freed her EE cups from her shirt. They weren't as big as Tsunade's but they were bigger than almost any other female in Konoha, save maybe Kurenai. Today Hinata had decided to wear a simple black lace bra to hold up her massive tits.

Looking at Hinata breasts then back her own, Moegi felt her confidence drop like a rock.

"S-say Hinata have your breasts always been that big?" Moegi asked scratching her head.

"Hmmm?" Hinata said momentarily confused. "I don't really know, I never thought they were particularly big myself, especially compared to Lady Tsunade."

Stiffening once more, Moegi hurried to sit on the ground and motioned for Hinata to sit behind her. Back to back they crossed their legs and concentrated on slowing and accelerating their chakra so they could do the same to stabilize it in combat.

"**I wonder what's got Moegi so bothered." **Hinata wondered.

Secretly the Hyuuga was glad that Moegi didn't have big breasts, because if she did she would be hard pressed to keep her _little friend _in her cage. Sighing at the useless endeavor, Hinata opened her eyes to examine the scenery. The Hyuuga specialized in chakra control so regulating their chakra came as easy as breathing. Moving slowly so she didn't disturb Moegi's concentration. Standing up to stretch after 10 minutes of sitting Hinata tip toed over and neatly hung their almost dry clothes on the tree branches in front of Moegi.

Turning around to sit back down, Hinata's jaw dropped at what she saw. It was something she never thought she would ever in her lifetime. Something rarer than a bird landing on your hand as you relaxed in a meadow. It was like going to your favorite restaurant and finding out that you'd be given free food there for the rest of your life.

She saw another Futanari. Moegi to exact. The bulge running along her leg was undeniable and something Hinata was accustomed to seeing on herself whenever she looked in the mirror. Hinata's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as she silently screamed in shocking with her hand still pointing at Moegi. That's when her inner pervert yawned and got out bed.

"**Well would you Lookie here!? I never thought I'd see another cock on a girl much less innocent ole' Moegi!" **She laughed.

"Not now!" Hinata hissed as blood began flowing into her cock. Already she was 3 inches and growing.

"_**You know what? Fuck you! I'm tired of missing out on opportunities to fill girls up with our cum, I want that thick piece of meat inside us **__**now**__**!"**_

Inner-Hinata was on a role as Hinata's cocked had already ripped out of its bandage sheath and was now struggling to break free of Hinata's ninja pants. Moaning, Hinata to her knees as she gripped her cock through her shorts. Giving up on resisting, Hinata scooted toward the bulge in Moegi's clothing who was oblivious to how close she was to losing her V-card.

Coming out of her deep mental state where Hinata was tit-fucking her foot long cock, Moegi looked down to see Hinata with a glazed expression on her face tugging at her waistband.

"Hinata!" Moegi cried falling backwards in surprise. "What are you doing?!"

"I'd never thought I would meet another Futanari in my lifetime." Hinata moaned as she stroked her cock. "Moegi I need you inside me NOW!"

Surging forward, Hinata pulled down Moegi's pants…and received a faceful of cum.

"What?" Hinata said blinking. "Just happened?"

"_**You've gotta be fucking me…"**_Inner-Hinata said as she sat in a corner of Hinata's mind to cry.

Moegi and climaxed just with her pants being pulled down.

"Oh, Hinata I want you too!" Moegi smiled sitting up.

"Did I say that?" Hinata sweat dropped as she wiped the surprisingly thick and sweet tasting cum off her face.

"Of course you did!" Moegi said sitting up with stars in her eyes. "You said you were a Futa too and that you wanted my dick inside you!"

"Oh well you see." Hinata waving her hands as she stood up.

That's when she saw the look of Moegi's face.

"**TOO CUTE!"** Hinata giggled at Moegi's eagerness.

"Alright one time." Hinata said sternly before she turned around.

Slowly getting back on her knees, Hinata slid down her shorts a little which was an easy task with a flaccid cock. Bending over, Hinata reached in between her legs to spread her pussy for Moegi to see.

"Come and get it if you think you can handle it." Hinata coaxed as she waited for Moegi to thrust her big dick inside her.

As Moegi gripped, Hinata's bubble ass, the dark haired girl moaned in anticipation. All at once Moegi shoved her entire cock into Hinata.

"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS SSSssssssssssss." Hinata tapered off when she realized that the feeling wasn't that good.

"What are you waiting for!?" Hinata snapped. "Push the rest in already!"

Moegi couldn't hear her though. She was off in her own wonderland from losing her virginity to a girl as hot as Hinata. Thrusting her hips a couple of time, Moegi screamed as she came inside Hinata.

"Oh wow!" Moegi gasped pulling out and falling on her back. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Turning around, Hinata confronted the problem head on.

"I really don't know what just happened, but that wasn't sex." Hinata said deadly serious.

Moegi's peaceful expression shattered in an instant. It was akin to a mother bird pushing her child out the nest and that same child falling to the ground and breaking its wing so that the dog that came 4 hours later wouldn't have trouble playing with it.

"W-what do you mean?!" She asked looking down.

"You're not as big as you think you are." Hinata sighed, face-palming.

True to Hinata's truthful words, Moegi cock was only about 3 ½ inches hard. Comparable to a small vibrator at most.

"My mom told me that my penis was just fine." Moegi yelled her shock being replaced by anger. "Who are to decide how big my…_thing _should be!?"

Dragging her hand down her face in exasperation, Hinata pulled down the lip of her shorts and let her flaccid cock flop out.

"See!" Moegi said pointing at Hinata's cock.

"That's because it's not hard dumbass!" Hinata yelled indignantly.

Moegi flinched by at Hinata's anger. She had never heard anyone from the Hyuuga clan curse or even lose their cool for even a second. Despite trying to concentrate on various topics such as Sakura or even tit-fucking Tsunade, Hinata was too angry at Moegi or rather Moegi's inexperience.

"Uh!" Hinata grunted in frustration. "Just follow me!"

Throwing Moegi's shirt at her and putting hers on, Hinata dragged the girl through the streets by her arm. Passing people at the speed of light and blowing up skirts at every turn.

"All my paperwork!"

"Eeeek!"

"Heart panties! Awesomeness!"

"We're under attack!"

Sliding to a stop in front of the hospital, Hinata quickly forced Moegi inside. Her anger had abated on the way over and was replaced by the smugness of showing off her cock. Coming down the steps, Sakura went wide eyed as she saw Hinata steam rolling towards with Moegi in tow. Without stopping to explain anything, Hinata grabbed Sakura's arm as well and dragged both the girls into a rather spacious patient's room.

"I need to borrow your room for a second, thanks!" Hinata said kicking the old woman in a wheelchair out.

"What's this all about?' Sakura asked confused. "And why did you bring Moegi?"

"Moegi is a futanari as well." Hinata said simply.

Sakura's jaw drop for a couple of seconds as she tried to comprehend the information that just entered her brain.

"O.K. So what is this about?" Sakura asked. Still confused on how Moegi had hidden her secret.

"I let her fuck me; however she only lasted 5 seconds." Hinata explained.

"So you what something to increase her longevity?" Sakura asked, taking everything in stride.

"No. I want something to increase _everything_. I also need a picture of the cocks of all the male shinobi." Hinata said.

"Really? Well luckily for you I was just transporting those to Lady Tsunade before you blindsided me." Sakura said holding up the vanilla envelope she had in her hand the entire time.

Taking out each photo that was taken a month ago for an average penis size census, Sakura happily handed the convenient document to her baby's daddy.

"There ya go." Sakura said as she stood back to admire her handiwork. "And if you don't mind can you let me see it, Moegi?"

Blushing heavily at the sudden question, Moegi fidgeted and poked her fingers together. With an explosive sigh, Sakura lashed out and yanked her pants down. The room was filled with silence as a cold breeze rolled through the window causing her member to flap feebly against her leg.

Standing up and flattening her nurse outfit, Sakura coughed into her hand as Moegi hastily pulled up her pants.

"Alright I'll you girls to it; I say you have about 10 minutes before Ms. Rokiko finds a nurse or a doctor that will actually listen to her." Sakura said walking out.

"See!" Moegi said pointing at the door. "She was speechle-"

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura roared in laughter that could be heard for floors in either direction.

"Just look at the photos." Hinata said waving her hand forward.

Following the command, Moegi looked down at the photos. This went on for a good 5 minutes as she examined a photo, placed it on a table and then examined another photo.

"The average shinobi in Konoha has a penis size of 5 ½ inches." Hinata said reading off the back of the envelope. "You, my friend are below that by a considerable margin."

Dropping the photo she was holding, Moegi stepped back in shock.

"B-b-b-b-but." She couldn't fathom words; everything her mother had said was a lie!

Before she could go into cardiac arrest, Hinata grabbed from behind and easily tossed her on the bed.

"Do you know the difference between 3 inches and 9 inches Moegi?" Hinata said curious as she rifled through a cabinet.

"Y-yes." Moegi said sitting up and slightly scared.

"This is the difference between 3 and 9 inches." Hinata said presenting her middle finger.

Grinning lustfully, Hinata lunged forward and pinned Moegi to the bed. Struggling to get out, Hinata's hormone empowered grip, Moegi was helpless as Hinata tore off her pants and threw them behind her.

"I think I get the difference!" Moegi yelled, still struggling.

Ignoring her, Hinata proceeded to slowly shove a single digit inside Moegi's pussy as slowly as possible. Right away she felt the girl's virginity along with her tightness and wetness.

"I really don't think you do." Hinata smiled wickedly. "Now answer truthfully, was I your first?"

She punctuated every syllable with a sharp thrust from her fingers.

"N-n-n-NO! My mother!" Moegi couldn't finish her sentence as Hinata pinched her clit and sent her over the edge in an orgasm. Her cum shot in the air and straight back down on her face and even in her mouth as she was left gasping for breath.

"**I never had orgasmed like that in my life!" **Was all she could think about with two orgasms in the pass ten minutes.

"So you fuck your mother hmmm?" Hinata asked as she leaned over Moegi with a sadistic smile on her face.

The girl could only barely shake her head.

"…handjob." She said tiredly, all she wanted to do was sleep right now.

"Ah-ah-ah. Don't go to sleep on me now. If you want a big dick you gotta cum lots!"

Still smiling, the Hyuuga caressed Moegi's cock. Despite her master's tiredness Moegi Jr. was raring to go once more.

"You know I could help you, become your Futa-sensei in a way." Hinata said, descending on Moegi's cock with her mouth.

Poor Moegi's eyes shot open as she felt Hinata's warm cavern engulf her cock and instantly sent her to the edge.

"**I've…got to…hold out!" **Moegi thought as she tried with all her might not lose it. Unfortunately Hinata's mouth is stronger than any will and once she flicked her wet tongue across Moegi's oozing urethra it was over for her. 

"AHHHHH!" Moegi screamed and bucked her hips, sending a now smaller amount of cum into Hinata's mouth.

Before she even finished climaxing, she passed out from the kunoichi's sexual assault.

"She might not last long, but her cum tastes fucking awesome." Hinata said to herself once she swallowed the load.

"Here you go." Sakura said, poking her head in and tossing a bottle of small pills to her girlfriend. "Tell her to take one before she goes to bed and one before everytime she thinks she might orgasm."

"You really think it will work?" Hinata asked as she dressed the drained girl.

"Dunno, Tsunade came up with herself and she said she wanted a guinea pig."

"At least Moegi can't get much worse." Hinata replied, picking up the folders in one hand and throwing the rather light Moegi over her shoulder.

"Come over tonight so you can meet my mother." Sakura added hurriedly and quietly as they walked down the halls, getting stares from everyone, but not comments.

Whenever was timid and shy, Sakura's aggressive personality reigned and her sex drive doubled, but whenever Hinata's inner pervert came out she turned into Hinata's fraternal twin.

"Sure, I'd love to meet your mother!" Hinata smiled at her girlfriend's invitation. "So where can I leave her at?"

"Hmm? Oh just sit her down in the lounge, I'm sure she'll be fine." Sakura said not caring.

Their unplanned rendezvous was interrupted as Tora the cat was push pass while tied down to a cart.

"Ms. Haruno, we need you! Tora broke her leg jumping off a waterfall!" An orderly yelled as se waddled pass.

"Duty calls." Sakura smiled before giving Hinata a kiss on the cheek and rushing off.

Writing a note to Moegi, Hinata slipped it into the girl's pocket and left her in a chair in the lobby. Leaving the hospital, the now shy once more Hinata searched for something to occupy her time as she walked down the street.

"Sauna? No, not in the mood. Training? Pfft, as if. Naruto! I'll hang out with Naruto!" She smiled at her own brilliance and smacked the palm of her hand with her fist. "Only I don't know where he lives…Ichiraku's! That place is like his home away from home."

Taking her time, she crossed the city at a leisurely pace. Watching the children play, helping old men against each other in Chinese checkers and generally enjoying the ambiance of her village while she could.

"**I love this village, I really do and I know my …child will too." **Even within her mind the concept of creating another living being was foreign to her. **"I don't even know how to take care of a baby and if my father finds out he'll disown me for sure!"**

Suddenly the day wasn't so sunny anymore and the faces didn't look so cheerful in the kunoichi's eyes. Eyes downcast, her feet traced the familiar path to Ichiraku's Ramen shop and sat her down in one of the 7 booths.

"What will you have mam?" Ichiraku asked while fixing a bowl of ramen for the one other customer, a young female in a hood.

Normally Hinata would have been intrigued, but right now she just didn't give a fuck.

"I'll have whatever. Do you have a bathroom near here?"

"Yup, it's just around back." He said, looking up for a moment then back down to the ramen.

While Ichiraku noticed a downcast person when he saw one, he had vowed to stay out of female problems when his daughter started talking about her friend's-friend's-friend cheating on her friend with her best friend.

"Women." He sighed as Hinata slouched around the corner. Despite himself, he couldn't help but say something. "However bad you feel you always know someone who feels worse."

Snorting, Hinata walked into the relatively small bathroom with only 3 stalls. Somebody worse than her? Like who, Hanabi? That actually caused her laugh out loud as she entered the largest stall and locked the door.

"_**You're definitely the one getting the raw end of the deal. That short stick surely doesn't go to the one who has to give birth to the child right?" **_Her inner-perv prodded at her.

As she stood over the toilet seat with her cock in hand, realization slowly dawned on Hinata of the truth her primal nature spoke of. Sure she had accidently knocked up her crush, but she could deny that she had a penis at all. Sakura on the other-hand would have to deal with the stares as she walked down the street with an enlarged stomach, the whispers whenever she entered a shop and possibly disappoint from her mother.

Compared to all that, Hinata was living in heaven. Right then and there, inside a ramen shop's bathroom, she decided to squash all her doubts and to stay beside Sakura to endure whatever she had to together. Unfortunately for Hinata, she was so caught up in her conviction that she left the stall without replacing her six-shooter back into her pants. Because of this the first thing Ayame saw when she entered the bathroom was Hinata's face then Hinata's dick.

"Ayame! This isn't what it looks like!" Hinata accidently said louder than she meant to as she tried to prevent Ayame from running and telling her father.

"Y-y-y-you have a dick." Ayame mumbled shocked, whiling pointing at the member.

"Yes I do, you aren't crazy. Now don't worry I'm putting it up." Hinata said slowly and deliberately as if she was a hostage negotiator.

Once Hinata's sword was back in its sheath, Ayame calmed down the slightest bit.

"When did you get a…dick?" She whispered the last word with a strange unfamiliarity for her age.

"I was born with it I guess, Hinata said leaning against the sink. Promise you won't tell your father?"

"I guess." Ayame blushed slightly as she rubbed her legs together. "What were you doing in here?"

"Using the bathroom." Hinata said rather confused.

"Oh." Ayame replied with the faintest hint of disappoint. "Well are you going to eat?"

"Of course, I almost forgot." Hinata smiled as she and Ayame walked out the bathroom and up to the shop portion of the building.

"I'll have one beef ramen please." Hinata asked now smiling.

It didn't take Ichiraku rocket science to figure out that Ayame was the cause of Hinata's change.

"I feeling kind of tired, will you take over the shop for a bit Ayame?" Ichiraku said stretching and yawning.

"Will do dad!" Ayame replied and pulled on an apron.

It was only as Ayame began to cook that our blue haired protagonist realized that the hooded female was gone. He mind soon drifted to other things as Ayame worked hard on preparing the Ramen. Adjusting temperatures, moving pans, stirring the noodles and adding the right amount seasoning. The entire time she failed to realize that her ass was all, but in Hinata's face every time she bent over and that her shorts were to low and caused her blue panties to show. Because of Ayame's unintended show, Hinata was leaking pre-cum down her leg by time her food was finished.

Just before Ayame could serve the food none other than Shizune shows up.

"Hey there Hinata!" The Hokage's assistant greeted energetically.

Not trusting her voice, Hinata sent back a big smile and a nod as her member throbbed insistently against her thigh.

"What will you have?" Ayame asked.

"I don't want to be too much trouble so I'll have whatever Hinata has." Shizune said. "Plus I'm on my lunch break so I can't stay long."

Bending underneath the counter between the stools and the kitchen, Ayame let loose an audible gasp.

"Something wrong?" Shizune asked peering over the counter-top.

"Oh it's nothing, I just thought we were out of bowls is all." Ayame said coming back up a deep shade of red.

Ladling her most recent batch of noodles into two bowls, Ayame slid them to both the girls. Fairly hungry, Hinata began to eat, but it was nothing compared to the ravenous Shizune.

"Lady Tsunade must be working you extra hhhhhAAAAAARRRRDDDDD!" Hinata almost screamed the last word as she felt a tongue lick her still throbbing erection under the table.

"Yeah." Shizune said luckily, too engrossed in a meal to notice Hinata.

Meanwhile Ayame ran her tongue up and down the bulge in her pants, stopping every so often to down and taste the trail of pre-cum that escaped the kunoichi's pants. On top of the table, Hinata's breaths came in short gasps as she struggled to remain calm and eat her food. With trembling hands she brought her chopsticks to her mouth, but dropped them as Ayame cupped her testicles, causing her to buck her hips. Grabbing the rim of her pants, the horny Ayame jerked them down and was promptly smacked in the face with the wet meat-stick as punishment for being over eager.

Trying to stop the woman, Hinata discretely tried to push her away, but any slightest movement would push the table cloth back and reveal Ayame in the middle of her lewd act. Finishing her food, Shizune sighed contently oblivious to the fact that Hinata was getting her dick sucked not 10 feet away.

"Are you going to finish that?" Shizune pointed to Hinata's bowl.

Frantically shaking her head, Hinata was concentrating on not moaning and controlling her hip spasms as he body tried to get her deeper into Ayame's orifice. Bobbing her head underneath the counter, the woman coated the lengthy dick in her saliva. Whispering ever so softly so that Shizune couldn't hear over her slurping "I'm going to make you cum all over me."

This statement forced a mixed groan of pleasure and fear to bubble up and out Hinata's mouth.

"You okay?" Shizune asked, halfway through her second bowl.

"J-j-j-just a little s-s-stomach ache is a-a-a-all." Hinata stuttered out with a forced smile.

"Here let me see-"

"NO!" Hinata shouted slamming the palms of her hands on the table causing Shizune to flinch back. "I mean, I visited the hospital earlier and they say it's just my dinner disagreeing with me."

"Well why didn't you eat your Ramen then?"

"**Because I'm getting my dick sucked you stupid bitch!"**

"I guess I forgot I don't like Beef Ramen, heh heh." Hinata smiled rubbing the back of her head.

"Ok, this is for both our meals okay?" Ayame asked, polishing off her bowl and dropping the cash on the counter.

"O-okay, thanks a lot." Hinata smiled weakly as her hips spasmed slightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah, just fine. Tell Sakura I said hey." Hinata said looking in the other direction so Shizune couldn't see the faces she was making.

Just as Shizune was about to walk out, the ramen girl redoubled her efforts and accidently found Hinata's weakness by flicking her tongue across the hung girl's urethra.

"Holyshitonnastickkkkkk!" Hinata screamed as she unloaded a powerful spray of cum.

Caught by surprise, Ayame gagged on the thick liquid and pull the cock out of her mouth. Big mistake. She was greeted with 3-4 vicious loads of cream to the face. Finally sated, her cock slowly went limp. Hinata barely noticed any of this as she fought off Shizune who was trying to force her to get her to the doctor. Driving off the Hokage's assistant through sheer force of will, Hinata let out a gasp of relief as she leaned back and switched the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'.

Hastily she replaced her cock in her pants before storming around the counter to confront Ayame. It wasn't that the blowjob was bad it was more of the fact that almost getting caught made her excited as all Hell. Hinata found herself unable to chide Ayame like she would have wanted because of the fact that her face was covered in cum of which she scooped up with her fingers and ate.

"You shouldn't have done that." Hinata mumbled, not able to look at her handiwork for fear of getting aroused once more.

"Of course, just remember that whenever you order Beef Ramen let me know before you cover me with your thick seasoning." Ayame said licking her lips and tasting more cum.

Slowly backing away from the cock hungry ramen stand girl, Hinata walked back onto the street as the sun all but behind the Hokage monument.

"**I can't believe Hanabi calls me the hentai here. I bet this village is filled with kinky shinobi and kunoichi."** Hanabi thought to herself as she made good time to Sakura's house.

Reaching the two story building, Hinata slowed down as she prepared to meet Sakura's mother.

"**What if she doesn't like me? Has Sakura told her already? What if she tells the village?!" **Suddenly Hinata felt about the size of an ant as she stood in front of the door, her finger centi-meters away from the doorbell.

Just when she felt like she would turn around and head home, Ichiraku's words echoed through her head. Steeling her resolve to not leave her lover alone in her time of need, Hinata pressed the doorbell which let loose a simple chime throughout the house.

"Coming!" Came a melodic voice from the second floor.

There was the sound of skin slapping a wooden floor, then a crash and a loud groan. A few second later Namori opened the door wearing nothing, but a towel and a smile.

**That will be it for this chapter. I know you guys have waited long and hard for this, but mustn't have been that bad since most of you didn't review. Remember guys you only get out want you put in and if you don't review then you'll get minimal effort back. I'll see you guys next time in chapter 3!**


	3. Ancestry

Cherry Blossom Temptation

Chapter 3- _Mother Daughter Time and Ancestry_

"Sex is not the answer. Sex is the question, yes is the answer." Regular speech

"**Girl let me see that thong!" Thought speech**

"_**It's time to let it shine!" **_Hinata's inner pervert.

I don't own Naruto and all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sooooo, turns out Sakura's mom's real name is Mebuki and they do actually show her face. However she isn't that hot so I'll be sticking with my description of her, but I'll change her name.**

"You must be Sakura's friend Hinata!" Mebuki smiled as she sat down next to Hinata. "You're all she's been able to talk about today."

"Heh, heh I bet." Hinata laughed nervously as she blushed and averted her eyes.

Being oblivious to the social norms all her life, Mebuki didn't see anything wrong with sitting down with her daughter's friend, her hair still wet from the shower and wearing a towel that was definitely too small for her. Needless to say, Hinata was as hard as hard could be at that moment.

"_**Sakura's mom is so damn hot!" **_Inner Hinata growled. _**"She's practically begging for it! Come on, she's lonely milf who probably hasn't gotten a dick in years."**_

"**She's also my pregnant girlfriend's mom!" **Hinata countered.

"Oh no the food!" Mebuki cried as she jumped up, her too short towel just barely covering her ass.

Despite the rocket in her pocket, Hinata followed the milf into the kitchen which had plethora of things going off at the same time. A burning smell was coming from the oven, the microwave was beeping, cooking supplies were strewn everywhere and even the toaster was going off. Assisting the Haruno in damage control, Hinata sweat dropped at how Mebuki could let the kitchen come to this.

Turning off the microwave and cleaning up the supplies, Hinata froze as she was presented with the most perfect few on Mebuki's huge ass cheeks. She washing her hands in the kitchen sink, her towel had ridden up so it could no longer be considered to be covering her rear end. Despite having given birth, Mebuki's ass was still as firm as it was 20 years ago.

Her body reacting by itself, Hinata was helpless to stop herself as she approached Mebuki from behind.

"**Just one squeeze is all I want…I'll just pretend like it was an accident."** Hinata thought mesmerized by Mebuki's fat ass.

In her ass induced haze, Hinata failed to see the sponge in the middle of floor. Her foot descending upon the water filled sponge, Hinata cried out as her entire body slid forward…directly into Mebuki's back. Opening her lavender eyes, Hinata found her arms wrapped around Mebuki to prevent herself from falling and her dick pressing into the milf's ass.

"Oh Hinata you dog!" Mebuki moaned, blushing as turned her head towards the Hyuuga. "Don't be so rough!"

"Ms. Haruno!" Hinata yelled waving her hands in front of her face. "It's not what it looks-er- feels like!"

"Really? It feel like you decided you wanted a piece of your girlfriend's mom despite already having a bun in the oven." Mebuki said knowingly. "Sakura already told me e-very-thing."

"R-really?" Hinata said shocked.

"Yup and if you want to make my body yours, I don't have a problem with it as long as you use a condom." Mebuki said producing the plastic wrapping out of nowhere. "After all we don't want two little ones running around now do we?"

Hinata froze at her luck, what kind of sick god was encouraging her to bed every female she came across, much less her girlfriend's mother? Stopping herself from questioning her luck, Hinata blushingly accepted the condom and dropped her pants. Wrapping her staff in the plastic covering, Hinata allowed herself the pleasure of sinking her hands into Mebuki's large globes of flesh.

"Oh, not so rough!" Mebuki blushed as Hinata mauled her ass with her hands. "I had no idea my daughter-in-law was such an animal!"

Grinding against Mebuki's ass, Hinata found herself unable to hold out any longer. Spreading Mebuki's ass cheeks, Hinata quickly located the milf's wet pussy in between her wet ass cheeks.

"Here I go!" Hinata announced, excited plunging into Mebuki's sex.

Crying out in pleasure, Mebuki didn't even try to stifle her moans as Hinata pumped in and out her with energy. It had been years since Mebuki had sex with Sakura's father's death and even the pink haired shinobi had not been so well endowed.

"Oh, you're such a big, healthy girl Hinata!" Mebuki cried. "You're stirring up my pussy with your dick!"

Mebuki couldn't help, but become excited as her daughter's girlfriend pumped her mature pussy harder and harder still. Hinata was dominating her with her thrusts like her husband never could, each thrust scraping against her G-spot and causing her to cry out in pleasure. On Hinata's side, the blue haired girl couldn't take her eyes off of Mebuki's jiggling ass that bounced every time Hinata slammed her cock home.

"You're cock feels so good in my pussy, I'm about to cum!" Mebuki yelled as Hinata squeezed her ass.

"I'm about to cum too!" Hinata agreed, her face flushed from her exertions.

"Hinata-MOM!" Sakura yelled as she came down the steps.

Hinata froze mid-thrust, but Mebuki refused to stop, bouncing her ass back and forth on Hinata's dick.

"Hello honey, I was just greeting my future daughter-in-law." Mebuki smiled her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Sakura flushed at her mother's bluntness, before turning her attention to her girlfriend who had her pants around her ankles.

"This isn't what it-Who am I kidding? Uh, hey Sakura…just banging your mom…and stuff." Hinata said laughing nervously.

"I knew I said you could have anyone, but geez!" Sakura said, her face bright red as she turned her head away.

"What are you doing back there, get back to work." Mebuki panted, still on the verge of climax.

Gripping Mebuki's ass once more, Hinata half-heartedly resumed thrusting as Sakura stomped out the kitchen and into the living room. Soon her pink haired girlfriend was forgotten as her aching balls returned, already on the edge of releasing their load. Reaching her orgasm first, Mebuki stifled a potentially loud scream with her hand as she climaxed for the first time in years. With Mebuki releasing cute cries of pleasure and squeezing her dick, Hinata could hold out as she pumped a few more times before blowing her sticky load inside Mebuki's pussy.

Grunting, Hinata pulled her softening cock out of Mebuki, condom and all. Breathing hard, Mebuki turned around and draped her arms over Hinata's shoulders.

"If you ever need my help with _anything _at all, don't hesitate to stop by." The orange haired milf gently took the cum filled condom from Hinata's grasp. "No use in letting this go to waste."

Smiling she downed the warm contents of the plastic wrapping in one go. Licking her lips, Mebuki felt Hinata's eyes on her tits and her erection against her leg.

"**She certainly has stamina!" **Mebuki thought as Hinata backed away, thanking Mebuki while blushing. **"Sakura has got more on her plate than she realizes!" **

Pulling up her pants, Hinata sat down on the couch beside Sakura who still wearing just a towel. Not saying a word, she draped her arm around the pink-haired girl and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry-it's just that one thing led to another and-"

"Stop." Sakura placed a finger on Hinata's lips. "I gave you permission to be with any girl and my mother has needs too. I guess I just got jealous when I saw you enjoying her body so much."

"I like your mother." Hinata smiled stroking Sakura's hair. "But I love you."

Smiling, Sakura looked up and kissed Hinata on the lips, a kiss that was returned with energy. Feeling Hinata's toned stomach, Sakura's hand slid down to the bulge in the Hyuuga's pants.

"That's funny." Sakura said in between sloppy kisses. "I like you, but I love your dick."

Smiling, Hinata slid her pants down and allowed Sakura to get her cock with her mouth. Not a moment after Sakura went down on Hinata, Mebuki entered the room smiling lustfully. It hadn't even been a full 5 minutes and they were already going at it! Being young was so amazing! Hinata looked up as the milf crawled onto the couch, surprised but not unhappy at her presence. It didn't take much to get on the long haired girl's good side, just sex.

Taking in her mother's intrusion in stride, Sakura lifted her head up so her mother could have access to the wet smooth pole. Using their tongues to the fullest, they kissed at each other with Hinata's cock getting caught in the incestuous crossfire. Their wet pink tongues slid all over Hinata's cock and each other, saliva rolling Hinata's meat from the combined effort.

On the receiving end of the oral assault, Hinata's head was hanging over the back of the couch as she moaned in pleasure. Both of her hands free, Hinata decided to repay the favor by giving the Harunos both a little motivator. Stretching out her hands, Hinata palmed each of their asses before snaking her way down to their sex holes. Sliding in her middle fingers, Hinata smiled as they both released similar mewls of delight as they got finger-banged by the lucky kunoichi.

"My-my aren't you full of surprises!" Mebuki smiled at Hinata as her eyes began lidded underneath Hinata's skillful hands.

At that moment Hinata had never felt more powerful than she ever had before. Here she was getting her dick licked by one, but TWO hotties as she fingered them both. Feeling another load in the firing tube, Hinata released a loud moan of warning. Beating her mother to the punch, Sakura filled her mouth with as much Hyuuga cock as she could. Pouting, Mebuki could only moan as her daughter swallowed spurt after spurt of Hinata's hot load while Hinata's furiously darted in and out of her mature lips.

Coming up with Hinata's prize still in her mouth, Sakura quickly kissed her mother, sharing her hard won prize with her mother. Unseen to the outside eye, Mebuki scooped Hinata's hot seed in her mouth with an eager tongue, gulping it down as she kissed her daughter.

"Are you ready for the main course?" Sakura smiled. "H-Hinata?"

The Hyuuga was already far gone as her soul slowly floated up out her mouth. All her activities had finally caught up to the futa, leaving her too drained to take the opportunity at hand.

"**I guess I overestimated her." **Mebuki giggled as Sakura struggled to shake some life into her girlfriend.

Finally stirring, the pale Hinata apologized profusely as Sakura helped her to her shaky feet. Creating a clone to escort her girlfriend home, Sakura sighed as she sat back down on the couch.

"You know this is your fault right?" Sakura growled at her mother.

"What me?" Mebuki sweat-dropped under her daughter's angry gaze.

"If you would have the common sense to answer the door with some clothes on she would still had one more load in her." Sakura said, idly rubbing her wet pussy. "Now I'm gonna have to get off by myself."

Sakura huffed as she stood up to go to her room, but was stopped by her mother's hand around her wrist.

"You don't have to be all alone." Mebuki smiled a twinkle in her eyes.

"Mom, you're such a freak!" Sakura smiled as her mother magically produced a pair of blue dildos from the couch cushions.

Sitting back down on the sex-stained couch cushion, Sakura gladly took a sex-toy from her mother. Spreading her legs, she giggled as her mother reached over and teased her lips before slowly sinking the dildo up to its hilt. Moaning, Sakura did the same for her mother who smiled appreciatively. Increasing the tempo, Sakura was surprised as her mother began working her dildo even harder, her juices coating the faux-phallus. Not one to be outdone, Sakura began slamming her dildo harder still into her mother's pussy.

"I know it feels good, just go ahead and come for mommy!" Mebuki growled, her daughter's juices coating her hand at her speed.

"As-if!" Sakura growled back, her mother's pussy releasing wet squelching sounds with each thrust.

Their foreheads pressing against each others, both the women alternated between growling and pounding as they worked over each other's pussies. Soon they were both on the edge of an orgasm register-able on the Richter scale. Lightning crackling in the air as their hands blurred as they hurried to defeat the other so they could finally release the bomb that had been building in their pussies.

"Fuuuuccckkk!" They cried simultaneously.

Despite Mebuki's cries, Sakura was the first to give into her mother's more experienced hands. Screaming loud enough to shatter glass in the kitchen, Sakura's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she squirted all over the table in front of the couch. Following soon after, Mebuki's scream was too high pitched for anyone to hear save the Inuzuka dogs. Following in her daughter's path and squirted her love juices onto the glass juices.

Promptly passing out, Sakura passed out into her mother's sex juice covered thighs. Breathing like she'd just ran around the village, Mebuki hung her head over the back of the couch as she struggled to regain her composure. In her younger days she'd could orgasm 4-5 times and still be horny a 6 hours later. Sakura hadn't reached that state yet as she was still a teenager, but if Hinata didn't bulk up soon she was gonna get eaten alive.

Sighing, Mebuki peeled herself off the sticky couch and headed back upstairs. She needed another shower.

(At the Hyuuga Compound)

"No really, I got it." Hinata said, pushing the worried guard away.

She'd arrived half-delirious, only standing thanks to a pink-haired clone which disappeared abruptly and left the guards to catch the Hyuuga heir. Coming to a few seconds later, Hinata managed to convince the guards with a mixture of pleas and threats not to wake her father. Stumbling up the walk way, Hinata knew instinctively that she wasn't getting upstairs. Her father had the ears of a hawk on steroids in an empty room. The only chance of not waking the man up was to not even attempt to go up the steps.

Tip-toeing with all of her kunoichi might, Hinata headed through the kitchen and down into the cellar. She had made a pallet down here a few months ago when she didn't want to deal her overbearing father. Daring to flick on the light, Hinata froze half-expecting the dragon above to rise from its slumber. Thankfully her did not rise and Hinata was spared his wrath until morning when he was a lot more docile. Waving her hand in front of her face, Hinata coughed quietly into her fist.

It had gotten a lot more disorganized down here than usual, boxes were strewn every which way and her pallet was nowhere to be found. Heading deeper into the cellar, Hinata shifted boxes out the way as she searched for her pallet. Most of the boxes were just empty wooden containers, but some contained scrolls, each sealed with a variation of the Caged Bird Seal embellished onto red wax.

"I've never seen these before." Hinata muttered, attempting to open the seals, but failing.

It was as if the simple waxen seal was power enough to stop a full grown bear through shear stubbornness. Giving up, Hinata tossed the scrolls to the side, there were ten in total. With a heave, Hinata shoved one last box out the way and discovered her pallet. It was underneath a statue, but this wasn't just your run of the mill Hyuuga statue.

It was made of what looked like pure gold, it's eyes were encrusted with rubies that sparkled brighter than they should in the fire light. The statue was in the shape of a Hyuuga futa (obvious by the wrinkles spider-webbing away from her eyes) sitting on a throne created entirely out of phallus. Her legs were spread open and her massive member, in both length and girth, hung down off her lewd throne and onto the floor. The woman smiled in a mixture of arrogance, lust and knowledge all at the same time. While one hand clutched a scepter that stood as tall herself and was runic in origin, the other clutched the hilt of a katana. The sheath was inscribed with kanji, but whenever Hinata tried to read the tiny inscriptions her eyes began to water and she had to clear them.

"Just what are you?" Hinata whispered, gently grasping the 2 foot tall statue.

Crying out, Hinata recoiled shaking her hands. It gave off no heat, but it felt like she'd just touched an open flame.

"_**I am your past and your future." **_A voice said inside Hinata's head, grating against her skull.

Crying out, Hinata placed her head in between her legs even after the echo of the words had faded. Suddenly the statue didn't seem so enticing as Hinata began to crawl away. However where there was a carved path of boxes before, now stood a solid wall of crates piled to the ceiling.

"_**You can't escape your blood." **_The voice drove a burning spike through her skull, causing Hinata to spasm on the ground.

"Stop doing that!" Hinata yelled, not caring who heard her.

"_**You want the pain to stop? Then simply touch me." **_ Came the feminine voice, but no less painful.

No even questioning the choice of touching the lewd statue, Hinata grabbed the base of the throne immediately, just wanting the pain to stop. Suddenly there was no floor beneath her and she was falling through the air. Yelling glee and surprise at the fact that the pain was gone but she was suddenly airborne, Hinata snapped open her eyes just in time to smack into a pond. Quickly reaching the shallow bottom, Hinata pushed up and quick kicked towards the surface. Breaking the film of the water, Hinata cough as water ran out her nose.

Swimming towards the shore, Hinata dragged her water logged clothes onto dry land. Despite landing in a pond surrounded by grass, Hinata quickly realized that she wasn't outside. She was inside a large throne room with a pond surrounded by sparse grass an oasis of natural life. Everything else was manmade and darkly so. The stones forming the walls were dark as coals and stained with such a multitude of liquids that Hinata couldn't even begin to fathom what they could be. The pillars that held up the room were life like sculptures of naked women twisting and writhing in eternal ecstasy as they ascended towards the ceiling. Even the floor was paying tribute to the Gods of lust and depravity, through the dried fluid Hinata could make out a massive orgy among the clouds between Hyuuga futas and angels.

"Welcome my child." A silky smooth voice flowed through Hinata's skull, lifting the Hyuuga's head up.

Hinata had intentionally been looking everywhere, but the throne for fear of the mind rending pain's return. As she gazed upon the woman, Hinata was infinitely relieved at the absence of the spike in her skull, but was awestruck nonetheless. The woman was a larger than life version of the carving she'd found in her cellar. Just like Hinata's her hair was long and flowing, but that's where the similarities stopped.

Her hair was whiter than snow itself and slightly spiky up top. Her eyes glittered red just like the statues rubies, staring directly at Hinata as if they were tearing her apart layer by layer. Directly above and below her eyes were two vertical red marks like scars, except they were tattoos. Her eye lashes fluttered with even the slightest movement, long and elegant. Her face was the image of royalty, a milky white color which contrasted her eyes shockingly. Her lips were plump with life and as she slid her tongue sensually along her lips, Hinata's heart skipped a beat.

On her right shoulder rested the fearsome visage of a demon's skull, its horns curving out in spirals, its large eyes radiating a yellow glow, its tusks the size of Hinata's fist and its clenched teeth bared. The demon's skull kept the woman's dark brown cape with white fur trim on her body, pinning it to her shoulder. Her hands were both gloved tightly, her right adorning the Hyuuga crest and several rings.

Her neck was adorned with a single golden necklace, it curved to form roses and at the bottom of the chain was a golden phallus to match the rest of the room. Her clothing, if it could be called such, consisted of a bra like breast plate lined with white fur and carved with more runic designs that sucked Hinata in. Her breasts themselves were Tsunade's size, but remained firm and upright despite the weight that dragged down on them.

Her vision tunneling Hinata tore her gaze away from the woman's bodacious breasts and traveled downwards. Her navel was pierced with a phallus chain that would jingle sweetly with her every movement. Connected to her crimson breast plate by a chain was a spiked choker around the largest human born dick in existence. Just like with the statue, it had truly massive proportions. It was thicker than Hinata's leg easily and half the size of her body. It rolled of the throne and onto the floor with its unparalleled size.

In her left hand was the scepter from the statue, a long golden staff that easily touched the floor. Up close Hinata could see it daemonic design, the skulls hanging onto the shaft as well as the golden phalluses. At the top was a golden cage that contained a blazing red misty sphere of light that radiate lust. In her other hand wasn't a katana like Hinata assumed but a longer blade that she wasn't familiar with.

The throne was an exact replica of the statue, a wave of gleaming cocks rushing out from behind the woman. The back of the throne was a wall of various cocks from equine to canine to daemonic to human and everything in between. Scattered around the throne were roses that were slowly falling from above. Upon reaching the ground they would slowly dissolve after a short period of time to make room for more flora.

"I love you." Hinata couldn't take back the words once they left her throat and entered the air.

She had no idea what would've caused her to say those three words she'd only told Sakura. However it appeared that the woman received that compliment often. Her feather like laugh boomed and flowed around the room at the same time, even its quality silk soft to her ears.

"As much as I would love to bear your children, I am going to have to decline my dear." Her mouth cracked into a smirk that made Hinata like she'd accomplished the most impossible feat in the world in making the woman smile.

Hinata realized that she still on the floor and scrambled to her feet, her clothes suddenly dry. She needed to look her best for…for…what was her name?

"E-excuse me w-who are you?" Hinata cautioned a question.

Another airy echoing laugh escaped her red lips, the color roses.

"My dear, I am everything that was and everything that will be. I lived long before the Sage of the Six Path as the Empress of all in existence. But you wouldn't know anything about that now would you?" She leaned on her hand contemplating what to say as Hinata suddenly felt horrible for not studying the time period before the Sage. "Quite simply I am the initiator of the Hyuuga Clan, the first matriarch. You may refer to me as _My Empress_."

Hinata eyes went as wide as saucers. The creator of the Hyuuga clan? How many greats was that? More than she could ever count in one sitting. With creation of the Hyuugas came the creation of the Byakugan which meant that she was the creator of the prized Hyuuga bloodline.

"My Empress, why have you brought me here?" Hinata asked.

This time she didn't laugh like before, she instead glared at Hinata with an un-amused glare. Sighing deeply, Hinata felt her heart crack at her ancestor's frustration. How could she cause her ancestor even feel an iota of despair? She was a disgusting worm not even worthy of life! Her self-hatred was interrupted as the woman's cock began to glow. Runic tattoos traveled along the ungodly length until they reached the tip. Glowing red, her cock began to shrink at a rapid rate until it was nothing more than a one inch clitoris.

Once hidden by the massive phallus, her thong now covered her snow fur fringed red metal undergarment. Connecting the undergarment in the back were chain links fashioned into increasing enlarged silver penises. Bracing herself on the arms of her throne, she rose slowly. Previously unseen was a large golden equine cock which she'd been impaled upon the entire time. Her juices coated the foot-long length, but she acted as if she'd been sitting on a small bump.

Freeing herself with ease, the Empress readjusted her undergarment as if afraid of being indecent despite having nothing of substance on below her breasts. On her feet were snow white stilettos with red straps over her dainty milky feet. Leaving her throne she glided down the raised circular dais, her shoes clacking on the stone. As she crossed the floor, the stains on the floor dissolved at her mere presence as if everything had to be pristine for the woman.

Coming to a stop in front of Hinata, the lavender eyes Hyuuga had to look at the empress. The heels didn't give her much height, but she still stood at an imposing 6'2. Her fur trim cape pooled around her feet as she looked down at her descendant with a disapproving gaze.

"Why you are here…" She restated the question as if to see how to felt coming out of her mouth. "Because you and your entire family are a disgrace to my blood that runs through your veins."

It was like someone had crushed Hinata's soul in every meaning of the word. It was like the closest person to her had betrayed her and left her to die alone. This was the despair Hinata suddenly felt as she dropped to her knees sobbing.

"Forgive me my Empress!" Heart-wrenching sobs did little to move the stoic woman.

"After my fall and imprisonment I was certain that my children would free me." She sighed once more, kicking Hinata away from her feet. "However my children were weaker than I anticipated. No problem right? Their children would inherit my strength, my cunning; find me and free me of my prison." She strode back across the floor, Hinata crawling behind her pleading for forgiveness for a reason she didn't even know. "However with ever subsequent generation, my descendants became fewer and weaker until it reached a point in which my blood became so _diluted_, so _foul_ that one of my descendants actually help give birth to a MALE! A fucking pig of creation dirtying my lineage!"

Her angelic face screwed into one of rage, the thin tattoos above and below her eyes growing into runic runes that spread across her face. Calming herself with several deep breaths, the red markings receded back into the lines above and below her ruby eyes.

"I was powerless to do anything but watch as I was forgotten, my gene showing up less and less until the largest gap of all. 50 years of births and only one warrior of pureness to show for it. You." She turned around to Hinata, who rose to her knees at her addressing.

"My Empress." Hinata said, embracing the woman's frustration.

"Just when I thought everything was going well, when you were most in tune with my footsteps…you impregnated a bitch, you created a servant in the mix-blooded girl. Just like me at your age. THEN-then you had all of your essence drained from your body by a couple of bitches in heat!"

She whirled around and bitch slapped Hinata, sending her spinning back to the ground.

"Teach me my Empress!" Hinata cried, coming back to her knees. "Let me free you from your prison!"

The woman folded her arms as she stared down at Hinata. She would require much training and experience before she became powerful enough to free her. What other choice did she have? If not this girl how long would she have to wait until another child of the superior race was born among her descendants? A century? A millennia?

"You want my teachings?" The Empress swung around on a pillar.

"I do!" Hinata said, daring to lift her head up.

The Empress sauntered towards Hinata. Extending her gloved hand, she gently cupped Hinata's face. That was all it took to send Hinata into an orgasmic frenzy. Her cock spurted gallon after gallon within her pants at the slightest touch of the Empress. Screaming as it finally stopped, Hinata felt the cum rolling out of her pants and onto the floor. Gasping for breath, Hinata keeled over onto her side, her body unable to withstand the orgasmic bolts that racked her body.

"You'll require much work indeed." The Empress sighed once more as Hinata turned her head upwards to show that she was still conscious. "You'll need to master the 5 aspects of the sexual warrior and raise and army to start. After that you'll need to retrieve my keys from both the heavens and the netherworld."

"I shall not fail!" Hinata gasped from the floor, struggling to rise.

"You say that in my presence, but once you return to your body you'll remember nothing. Do not fear I shall guide you on your path…and I guess I should give you something to advance your journey."

The Empress unsheathed her sword, a blue blade with a white fur covered hilt and a red and black handle. She twirled the weapon expertly in between her fingers a few times before grabbing the hilt out the air. The blade poised inches above Hinata's exhausted face.

"Serve me well." She smirked before stabbing Hinata through the skull.

"AHHH!" Hinata yelled as she bolted upright. "Ohhhh."

Groaning, Hinata clutched at her skull. It felt like someone had stabbed her face and it didn't feel good. Moaning at her splitting headache, Hinata quickly realized that her pants were filled to the brim with cum. She'd had nocturnal emissions before, but nothing this serious! Peeling off the sticky ninja pants, Hinata stood on her shaky legs as she circled slowly.

All the boxes from last night were stacked neatly against the walls as if someone had been busy throughout the night. Turning back towards the statue, Hinata quickly noticed that it no longer by itself. At its feet was a sheath longer than anything Hinata had ever seen. Grabbing the sheath, Hinata felt a surge of energy flow through her and the Hyuuga knew she would never willingly give up this blade.

"_I'm happy that you feel the connection, many don't."_ Came the statue's voice.

Hinata winced, expecting a surge of pain, but felt none.

"_I realize that you can't handle the fullness of my voice without a medium such as this blade." _The Empress said once more.

Pulling the blade from its sheath, Hinata found that she able to read the kanji now. It read '_Everything between Heaven and Hell'_.

"_With my help everything within that domain shall be yours." _The Empress said.

"I don't want everything between Heaven and Hell." Hinata said meekly.

"_Trust me; you'll need me if you want to protect your family. You do want to protect your family right?"_

"I do." Hinata, admitted as she sheathed the blade.

"_Good, because everything I say is in an effort to save your child's life. Behind you are 5 scrolls." _Hinata turned and quickly indentified the 5 scrolls she was unable to open last night. _"Each scroll represents an aspect of sex you'll need to master."_

Hinata placed the blade next to the scrolls as she grabbed a pair of tight shorts that hugged her package tightly. Looks like she was free-balling it until she got to her room.

"My daughter is in danger?" Hinata questioned. "How do you know?"

"_I know because I see and hear all, even what has yet to happen."_ Accepting this, Hinata gathered the scrolls and the blade into her arms and stood. Half way to the steps she froze midstride at the sound of footsteps crossing the floor above her. Unhurried, hitting the ground at 1.25 second intervals, weight approx. 180 lbs. She'd long learned to memorize when her father was approaching and what kind of mood he was in. Right now he was sleepy, but that would change once Neji arrived.

In front of the branch family prodigy he would become more alert and aware of his surroundings. She needed to get out of the cellar before then or she'd be stuck there all morning. Leaning against the wall Hinata judged her father's location by the maid's actions in the kitchen. The maid was setting out ingredients which meant that her watering his plants now was her chance! Bolting free with all the speed and silence she could muster, Hinata pushed through the kitchen door and into the courtyard. No stopping, Hinata jumped up to the second floor and ran along the tiles.

She was exposed up here, anybody from below could easily spot her. Rounding a corner, Hinata spotted her open window and slowed to a jog, she was almost there!

"I wonder what destiny holds for me today." Neji said as he exited his room. Sensing movement, he turned his head upwards but found only air. Sighing, Neji began his trek to the kitchen, he was starving!

Breathing heavily, Hinata found herself in the space between Hanabi's bed and the window, folded like a chair. Grunting a freeing herself from the cranny, Hinata quickly realized that she'd gone from the frying pan and into the fire. Half-dressed, Hanabi stood in the middle of the room with the most perfect of surprise imaginable.

"Hanabi I know this looks bad, but DON'T SCREAM." Hinata pleaded with her sister as she stepped back out the window. Luckily for her Hanabi was still in a state of shock and by the time she screamed hard enough to wake everyone in the compound Hinata was already safe in her room.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!"

Ignoring the footsteps as her clansmen rushed towards Hanabi's room, Hinata locked her door and slid to the floor exhausted. Except she wasn't tired…Cracking open her eyes, Hinata only then realized that she didn't feel keeling over and dying on the spot. As a matter of fact she felt like she'd gotten a good night's sleep and was ready to take on the day.

Scrambling to her feet, Hinata looked for a place to stash the scrolls she'd received.

"_Underneath the bed, no one ever checks underneath the bed!" _The Empress urged.

With no loose floorboards in the Hyuuga heir's room, she was forced to hide the 5 scrolls and her sword underneath her bed. She still had no idea how she was going to explain her sudden interest in kenjutsu to her father, especially when her bloodline required her to have free hands. She'd been moving at a run ever since she'd gotten up yesterday, it's about time she slowed down and prioritized.

"First shower." Hinata said to herself as glanced down at her sticky thighs.

"_I agree, looks always come first." _The Empress said wisely. _"There's no point in doing anything if you don't look good."_

Grabbing a towel and a rag out of her closet, Hinata quickly crossed the hall as the crowd of clansmen and the army of maids dispersed down the hall. Entering the bathroom, Hinata turned on the shower and quickly bathed. Thankfully her copious amount of nocturnal emissions, her member wasn't as sensitive as it would've normally been. Toweling off, Hinata froze as she looked at a stranger in the mirror. Freaking out, Hinata quickly spun around expecting some strange woman to be standing there.

"_Simple girl, that's you!" _The Empress said frustrated.

"You've gotta be shitting me…" Hinata breathed, standing up and touching at her face.

Her long, smooth blue hair was now snow white and touching her bare ass. Her clan's trademark lavender eyes were crimson in their entirety, her pupils like those of a cat. Even her breasts were different, she was at least two breast size larger.

"You've need to change me back-NOW!" Hinata snapped, her eyes blazing with killing intent.

"_Change yourself back girl!"_ The Empress snapped indignantly. _"I do a little redesigning…just concentrate on how you used to look."_

Struggling and failing not to panic, Hinata gripped her scalp with both hands and frantically willed her body to change back. She could pass off scrolls, she could even think of some crazy story for the sword, but suddenly dying her hair white and changing her eyes? She could see the newspaper now: _Hyuuga Heiress brutally murdered by Father; pg. 6 for more on the Haruno scandal, Sakura slut or Virgin Mary?_

Thankfully the transformation did call for much concentration and soon she was standing back in her old naked glory. Sighing in relief, Hinata brushed her teeth and wrapped herself in her towel. At least she wouldn't have to explain herself to Hanabi now that was a plus.

Traversing the hallway and entering her room, Hinata through on a pair of ninja pants and her usual purple and white hoodie. Fully dressed, Hinata sat down on her bed and fished out her sword and a random scroll.

"_Good, you're getting right to work." _The Empress said with an approving tone. _"This is the scroll for stamina. Each scroll has its own guardian; once you open a scroll the guardian will enter your soul and give you a task. Complete the task and that area of your sexual prowess will increase substantially. Complete all five tasks and you'll become a sex god essentially. With such award, don't expect easy tasks however."_

"And I'll need to master all 5 scrolls in order to protect Sakura and my child correct?" Hinata said, not really caring about the sex god aspect of her quest.

"_Yes, your mistress and your brat will be saved."_ The Empress said frustrated.

Not caring for her ancestor's tone, Hinata cut her off and focused on the rolled up sheet of parchment. The paper was old and yellowed with centuries of age underneath its belt. The waxen seal glowed at her touch, unlike the first time; obviously it sensed the Empress' approval within the blue haired girl. This time the seal broke as easily as if it had been held by nothing more than cheap glue.

Unrolling the paper, Hinata took in the intricate seal designs with a faint interest. Biting her thumb, she pressed it against the paper which was surprisingly warm, as if it had been sitting in front of a fireplace for hours. A pin prick of light blossomed into life at the center of the seal and gradually became larger and larger until it consumed Hinata's field of vision and before she knew it she was falling once more.

Unlike last time, she landed on the hard ground instead of the water. Grunting Hinata rolled to her feet, her soul taking on the form of a dense forest clearing. Trees stood in a large circle around her, moderately placed, but becoming denser the longer Hinata stared at them. Looking away from the tree-wall, Hinata quickly located the Empress who was hanging upside down in a tree like a 6 year old. Her cape followed her motions as she swung back and form without a care in the world.

Following the Empress' gaze, Hinata soon located the guardian for the scroll of stamina. If you took a bull and woman and guess what their child would like you would get the guardian of stamina. She was a hulk of a woman, her chocolate skin rippling with layer after layer of muscles. Her arms were like tree-trunks when compared to Hinata's flimsy stick, the same for her legs. Her stomach was what looked like an 18 pack, Hinata wouldn't know because she stopped counting.

She had long black Amazonian hair that hung in curls down her back. Matching the Amazonian look was a bear pelt draped over her shoulder with its paws grabbing her DD-breast/muscles. Around her waist was a snarling wolf's head that convinced Hinata that she was not one to be trifled with. Her face was hard-set with her jaw locked to the side.

"You heir?" She asked in broken English, her voice tribal in nature.

"Uh…" Hinata glanced at the Empress would nodded. "Yeah, me heir."

"Task this. Take female and mate until mate pass out. Easy yes?" She said cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, easy." Hinata said, feeling uncomfortable trying to mimic the guardian's way of speech.

"Succeed and energy of a bear you will have." She grunted, approving of her delivery of the task. "Go now, mate hard!"

"Hinata, hey Hinata!" Ten-Ten yelled at the slouched over blue-haired girl.

Snapping up like she was coming out of a exorcism, Hinata whipped her head around too fast and got a crick in her neck.

"Mate-hard! Uh-hey Ten-Ten." Hinata said embarrassed at her outburst.

"Hey Hinata, come on. Lady Tsunade has a mission for us and it sounded pretty urgent." Ten-Ten said, standing on Hinata's balcony.

"Uh-yeah here I come." Hinata said, throwing the unrolled parchment underneath her bed and grabbing her sword.

"Since when do you use swords?" Ten-Ten asked shocked.

"Since last night apparently." Hinata grumbled as they both left the Hyuuga Compound and began heading toward the Hokage's Tower.

As she answered the apparently urgent request, the stamina guardian's words kept echoing around in her skull like a bad record. _Mate Hard. Mate Hard. MATE HARD. MATE HARD! _Shaking her head free of the contagious directive that had been installed within her psyche, Hinata found herself staring at Ten-Ten's ass as she jumped up and down in front of her. She had on extremely tight pants and her firm rear end was clearly outlined from Hinata's point of view.

"**I wonder how Ten-Ten would feel about getting bent over and railed until she-STOP! What is wrong with me?" **Hinata said, shaking her head once more.

"_Absolutely nothing my dear." _The Empress cooed.

"So you say." Hinata muttered.

This was going to be a long mission.


	4. Update

**Update**

**A new poll is up on my profile page so you all should check it out and vote on it. Rest assured this does concern you if you like to read my stories and if you want an input on what you read, you'll vote right away.**

**With that said I want thank every one of you all once more for all the success you've allowed me to reach. Every single day I average 1,500 views on my stories which is freaking amazing! So amazing in fact I'm doing a special 2,000 view story (once I reach the mark) on my…significant other, the Futanari Queen who likes to go by '**_**The Empress'**_**. My profile pic is what she looks like fyi.**

**Despite her being such a problematic individual I want you all to get to know her in all of my stories. So with that said; Hobey Ho, Lets Go!**


End file.
